


Magic Love

by BonneyQ



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Potterverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonneyQ/pseuds/BonneyQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Potterverse – Established Gruvia] A few moments of Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser as Hogwarts’ students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I went there and I regret nothing. It was bound to happen one day.  
> Try to read this with Brittish accents. LOL It’s fun.

The Great Hall was, as usual, noisy even if it was just 8 o’clock in the morning. Gray Fullbuster wasn’t a morning person but the delicious smelling food always cheered him up. He yawned and shook his head lightly when saw his friend, Natsu Dragneel, put more food inside his mouth than he needed to. Honestly he had no idea how the pink haired boy managed to get a beautiful girl such as Lucy Heartfilia – the blonde was actually by her boyfriend’s side ignoring his etiquette altogether – but strangest things happened: it was Hogwarts after all.  
  
Gray stopped paying attention to his friend’s behavior and put some pumpkin juice in his glass and proceeded to eat – knowing full well that he had enough time to do it so with calm, since classes only began at 9. When he was nearly done, the dark haired man felt small delicate hands on his shoulders and then a kiss on his cheek. He managed to hide the small smile that threatened to appear, since there was only one person who would do that.  
  
“Good morning, Gray-sama.” His girlfriend, Juvia Lockser, sat by his side with her back to the table and offered him a bright smile. Her blue hair was in pigtails and only her bangs were loose covering part of her forehead. Her Slytherin tie was perfectly made, unlike his Gryffindor one – which was poorly made and hanging loosely.  
  
Their relationship was a taboo to say the least: Slytherins usually got together with people from their own House and even relationships with Ravenclaws and even Hufflepuffs were accepted but with Gryffindors? Not only that: Gray was a muggle-born and her Housemates were very prejudiced about that (especially that Juvia was a half-blood herself).  
  
“Morning.” He replied and watched as she said her greetings to their friends – even with their different Houses, they became quite close – and when she returned her attention back to him, Gray sighed. “We have Potions together today, right?”  
  
“Yes, only the last class of the day, though.” The blue haired woman smiled. “Juvia only wanted to wish you a good day.”  
  
Gray rolled his eyes at that but didn’t complain, that had been going on since the beginning of their fifth year and only by the middle of their sixth that they started dating and the wizard could really enjoy her company in the morning now (just like the peck on his cheek a couple of minutes before).  
  
“We can go to the Black Lake later, if you want?” Gray suggested it. During the first couple of months dating, the wizard wouldn’t suggest something like that it was Juvia’s job to follow him around and arrange their meetings, but after getting used on having a girlfriend, he didn’t mind doing it. “Right after class, then we can return and have dinner.”  
  
“Sounds like fun.” Juvia agreed and she took his hand on hers and hid it between the two of them – the witch knew he didn’t like public displays of affection all that much – and squeezed it lightly, her thumb caressing it.  
  
“Have you had breakfast already?” Gray pointed to the table with his free hand. “Not even Natsu can eat all of this.”  
  
“Hey!” The pink haired boy protested and Lucy chuckled. “I can.”  
  
For a moment Gray thought that she seemed quite uncomfortable and her eyes seemed to wander past him and before he could see over his shoulder, it was gone and she smiled. “Thanks, but Juvia ate at the Slytherin’s table.”  
  
“Oh. Alright, then.” He shrugged and put a muffin inside his mouth he didn’t even finished chewing when the blue haired girl told him she was leaving. “Waf?” Gray said with his mouth full.  
  
“See you later.” Juvia got up, their hands still intertwined, and in his confusion, he grabbed it hard, not really caring about other people watching. Gray finally swelled his food and asked:  
  
“Where are you going?” Gray frowned; she has been doing that since they started dating and it was getting weirder each day.  
  
“Charms class.” She smiled.  
  
“We have about thirty minutes before class starts.” The wizard informed the blue haired girl. “And it takes less than ten to get there.”  
  
“But Juvia needs to finish her homework.” Letting go of his hand, she waved good-bye. “See you later.” His frown deepened as he saw her leave the Great Hall.  
  
“You should talk to her.” Lucy’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts and Gray turned to look at the blonde. “She can sit with us, you know? We don’t care about what other people think and we know she’s done nothing more than help us.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Gray asked, confused.  
  
“Oh, you didn’t hear?” The brown-eyed blonde was surprised to know that Gray hadn’t heard the rumors about his own girlfriend (but, well, the boys didn’t usually liked gossip). The dark haired boy shook his head. “Ever since Zeref appeared last June, people are saying that she is the one who told him about the plan to go to Mavis’ grave, since she hangs around us and is a Slytherin.”  
  
“What? But she didn’t. She helped us get there in time.” The wizard was surprised to hear about what people thought about his girlfriend.  
  
“She did.” Natsu nodded, finally stopping eating.  
  
“That Zeref bastard almost killed her when she tried to stop him from running away.” Gray all but shouted.  
  
“We were there, so we know.” Lucy agreed.  
  
“The Minister himself cleared her; cleared all of us after that night.” Gray said between gritted teeth.  
  
“Yes, Gray. But they were not there with us, were they?” Lucy sighed. “She and Gajeel were the only Slytherins there and since Zeref was one himself and their House doesn’t have a very nice story with staying on the good side of history, they think they helped Zeref’s side.”  
  
“This is ridiculous.”  
  
“It is.” The blonde girl nodded. “The thing is, I don’t think she minds what people say about her being a spy for Zeref, but the way they look at the both of you.”  
  
“How do they look at us?” He was getting really tired real fast of not knowing things concerning Juvia and, apparently, himself.  
  
“When she comes to our table to talk with you and sits by your side?” Lucy leaned towards Gray’s direction. “Since school started last month, they look at her as if she’s not supposed to be here, as if she’s just as guilty as Zeref himself just because she’s dating… well, you.” He frowned and the blonde understood he didn’t get it. “You have been saving people and being a pain in Zeref’s arse alongside with Natsu and Erza since out fifth year, Gray. They consider you three their heroes for being part of the resistance. For you to date a Slytherin with a dubious past…”  
  
“It’s none of their business.”  
  
“No, it’s not; but they think…” The blonde looked to her boyfriend for support and he nodded at her to finish the sentence “they think you deserve better.”  
  
Gray couldn’t believe his ears. People actually thought he was wrong on dating Juvia? The one of the few things in life he was sure of? He took his sweet time to open up and accept that he actually had feelings for her, but once he’s decided, he didn’t want to be with no one else. “What do you think?”  
  
“I think you deserve each other.” Lucy said without hesitation. “I know you two are in love, Gray; and even before that I liked Juvia. What she did stay in the past – our actions now are the ones that counts and she’s pretty damn nice in my book by going against the entire Slytherin House and not only befriend you but also she didn’t hide that she loved a Gryffindor. And to know that she was to be recruited to join the Dark Mages just to deflect to our side and give us all the information she knew?” The blonde stopped for a moment. “I don’t know why she’s not a Gryffindor herself.”  
  
“She told me that the Hat said that she belonged to one House at age eleven, but would find her true Home and true self later.” Gray said without paying attention to his words as his mind tried to remember the times they spent together in public and realized that there were always people looking weird at them at the corner of his eye, but they would change their faces to amicable in a moment when they noticed Gray staring back.  
  
At first, during the first three months, the looks were of confusion in seeing a couple from opposite Houses and Gray got used to it (he had to, since deep inside he knew they would be together for a long time) and soon the faces got mixed up and he didn’t really care anymore. They had been together for six months, since the Easter Holiday, and he really thought people had stopped the silly prejudice thing as no one treated him any differently.  
  
But that was what Zeref did; he turned nice into bad.  
  
“I heard she gets even worse from the Slytherins.” Lucy added and Gray’s head snapped in her direction. “The only one who still talks with her is Gajeel. Not even her roommates.”  
  
“Why is that?” Natsu asked his girlfriend.  
  
“To them, she’s a traitor of her House and blood.” The blonde informed the pink haired boy by her side.  
  
“She… she never said anything to me.” Gray passed a hand through his already messy black hair.  
  
“My guess?” Lucy sighed as she gathered her books to go to class. “I think she tries to be away from you in public so they won’t end up looking at you the wrong way – the Slytherins are enough, I guess.” The blonde stared at her friend. “For someone who always liked to be by your side to show that she was the one who has you, it’s a big sacrifice.”  
  
Gray agreed but said nothing else. He would have a talk with her later that day.  
  
After Potions’ class was over, Gray waited for his girlfriend to gather her things so they could go to the shore of the Black Lake so they could have privacy to talk and where Gray could be affectionate without shyness.  
  
During the whole way down, she talked to him about interesting facts she learned from Muggle Studies that afternoon – a class she took after learning that he was muggle-born and still conserved that side of his life – as Gray just nodded and listened to her in amusement, knowing that for a witch who had very little contact with the muggle world (her parents died when she was 5 and the girl went to live with her pure-blood aunt, but at least she learned how to speak on a phone without yelling) it was fascinating the way a TV worked.  
  
Once they were by the Black Lake, Juvia finally grabbed her boyfriend’s hand as they stared at the Lake for a couple of minutes. The Slytherin girl, then, stepped in front of him, released his hands and wrapped her arms around his torso, her face buried on his chest and he immediately put his own arms around her.  
  
“What is it?” Gray asked, his chin resting on the top of her head.  
  
“Missed you.” Her voice came out muffled but the wizard heard it and made a sound of agreement. Seeing that it would be as much of a good time to talk to her about what he learned earlier that day, Gray sighed.  
  
“Juvia, I heard something about you today.” He felt her body stiffen. “That the Slytherins are treating you badly because we are dating. And some Gryffindors too.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter.” The blue haired witch didn’t move from the place in his arms, face still buried on his chest. “It’s our last year and all this will be behind us in no time.”  
  
“It matters to me.” The Gryffindor boy reached for her chin and raised it gently so he could look at her and when their eyes met, he asked “Do you think you are in danger by being at the Slytherin dungeons?” She opened her mouth to answer, but he interrupted her. “Be honest.”  
  
It took her a moment, but she finally answered and hesitantly. “Maybe.” She saw a muscle on Gray’s jaw tighten and the blunette tried to ease him. “Juvia puts spells around her bed and no one dares attack her during the day – they know Juvia is a nice duelist, plus, she is always with Gajeel-kun or you, and they dare even less to attack then.”  
  
“You should’ve told me.”  
  
“There’s nothing you can do, Gray-sama.” She shrugged. “One of the girls threatened to tell Professor Jose that Juvia sneaks off to see you some nights, but she thought twice when Juvia informed that she did the same.”  
  
Her boyfriend’s cheek became pink, but pushed the thoughts of their nightly meetings away and focused on the conversation at hand. “Be careful. Should we stop seeing each other during the nights?”  
  
“No, please.” Juvia groaned. “There’s a few things in Juvia’s life that makes her perfectly happy and be alone with you is one of them.” Once more Gray had to hide the smile that threatened to show itself.  
  
“Okay, but you should pay more attention. Those bastards think that you are a traitor and I know that there will be a war soon; once it starts, they will probably come for you first, do you understand?” Gray said in all seriousness and Juvia nodded solemnly. “You are right, I can’t protect you when you are at your Common Room, but if the war breaks, I want you to sneak out and find me. Hopefully we will get some information a little early and we can do something about it.”  
  
“Don’t worry about Juvia, Gray-sama.” His girlfriend informed him with a small smile. “Juvia is skilled and she can protect herself.” The wizard knew that it was the best he would get from her.  
  
“And about the Gryffindors,” The boy stared at her eyes “don’t let them scare you away. You are my girlfriend because I want to. I have never followed what anyone else wants for me if I don’t want to.”  
  
“They think that…” Juvia tried, but was interrupted.  
  
“I know what they think, but we know the truth.” Gray shrugged. “They can shove it up in their arses and I don’t want anyone looking at you weirdly just because you are my girlfriend.”  
  
Juvia offered him a very big smile and tip toed to kiss him lightly on the lips. “Thank you.”  
  
“Yeah.” He leaned to capture her lips with his once more, but fiercely – apparently, talking was over and it was snogging time.  
  
After a very productive session of kissing, they realized that it was almost dinner time, so they head to the castle side by side (Juvia gave up of holding hands a long time ago) and when they entered the Great Hall, the food was already served.  
  
Juvia easily found her best friend with his girlfriend at the Ravenclaw table (some people could think that Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden were a weird couple, but the Slytherin girl thought they looked adorable), already eating and sighed with the prospect of eating alone once again. She turned to say good bye to her boyfriend when she felt him grab her hand and lead her towards the Gryffindor table where their friends were waiting.  
  
“Gr-Gray-sama?” Juvia was confused – Gray hated public displays of affection so much that she had to tame herself so she couldn’t just tackle him to the ground every time they met. She realized that most of the people were staring at them and even noticed the light shade of pink that appeared on his cheek.  
  
They stopped where their friends were and Gray made a sign for her to sit and she did so, he sat beside her. None of their friends said a word about Juvia eating with them that night, choosing to welcome her with bright smiled contrasting with her shy one.  
  
Gray noticed that some people scowled at her presence, so, the slammed his fist on the table. “What are you looking at?” Gray snarled and they were so startled that their eyes immediately changed directions. “Get used to it, she’s not going anywhere.”  
  
Juvia was surprised with his outburst, but said nothing, choosing to squeeze his hand – they were still holding each other’s much to her surprise – and offer him a small grateful smile, which he didn’t return, but she could see it in his eyes.  
  


#

Quidditch time was always a merry occasion at the castle with all the houses at uproar, it didn’t matter who was playing. Gajeel was a Beater for the Slytherin team and was truly excited about the game that morning. Juvia would laugh and reassure him that he would be wonderful. His girlfriend, a blunette like Juvia herself, was there too even if the Slytherins hated her presence there (Levy was muggle-born) to cheer him up and wish him a nice game.

When her best friend finally went to the Pitch, Juvia followed but instead of staying there, she went to the other side to wait for the opposing team. She didn’t have to wait long.

Her boyfriend was wearing his Quidditch robes which were red and gold of Gryffinfor’s House and had his broomstick, a Nimbus 2012 – his mother gave it to him as a birthday present and Gray almost cried in joy (although Juvia did see his eyes sparkle) and the witch thought he looked rather ravishing wearing those clothes.

“Gray-sama.” Juvia called him when he was leaving the castle and going towards the pitch; the Gryffindor stopped on tracks and told his teammates that he would need a moment and then jogged towards her. She wore a green and silver scarf and a wooly hat with the same colors.

“Hey.” Gray said once he was close enough with a bright smile and before he realized it, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly on the mouth. “I thought it was strange for you not to come and see me before a match.”

“Juvia was with Gajeel-kun and he already went to the pitch, so I came to see you off. He said that he will send Blugers your direction specifically, though.” The witch said with a bright smile.

“What else is new?” Gray scoffed and he was the one to lean and kiss her that time. “I really need to go.”

“It’s alright.” She smiled. “Juvia knows that most girlfriends are cheering for their boyfriends today, but… it’s Quidditch. So: good game but Juvia hopes you lose.” She said him half-heartedly (she liked her house but she loved Gray and was cheering for him).

Gray actually laughed. “Not gonna happen.”

“We’ll see.” She giggled and after a moment, became serious. “Just… be careful? Juvia’s not sure she can handle watch you get hit by a Bludger and fall fifty meters down. Again.”

“I’ll try.” Gray chuckled and kissed her cheek. “See you after the victors’ party?”

“Mine or yours?” She joked.

“Yes, ha ha. Very funny.” He rolled his eyes. “I’ll sneak out and meet you at the Astronomy Tower by 10.” Juvia nodded and the wizard started to walk away.

“Don’t fall off your broom.” She yelled when the boy was a 10 meters away from her and he raised a hand to wave good bye without turn around.

#

“Your mother says ‘hi’.” Juvia said one afternoon after reading a letter from Ur Milkovich that came from an owl earlier.

“Nice. She writes you but forgets all about me.” Gray scowled and looked up from his spot on the bench where his head rested on her lap as she read the letters she received that weekend. Juvia put her hand on his hair and started to stroke it mindlessly and Gray sighed with contentment. The day was cold and only a few people were out the castle, but the couple was not at least bothered by it.

The blunette had spent the Christmas holidays with him and his family at his adoptive mother’s and since then, it seemed like they bonded, always exchanging letter (Ur even forgot to write to his own son and just asked Juvia to send him his greetings) and to think that for a moment he was afraid his mother wouldn’t like his girlfriend.

His ‘older brother’ Lyon Vastia, a formerly Ravenclaw, took way too much liking on the blunette for Gray’s liking and the wizard needed to keep an eye on him the entire week the young couple stayed there. Lyon was training to be an Auror and was released to stay home for a couple of days.

The most embarrassing part was when Ur gathered Gray and Juvia to give them the talk.

“I know you two can Apparate in each other’s room and put sound blocking spells on the walls now and I also know that you two have done it, so don’t even bother denying it.” Gray recalled how much his cheeks burned at that moment; Juvia was not too far behind. “I remember my own years in Hogwarts and I know that it is more than possible to sneak out and find a broom closet to shag.” She stared pointedly at them. “The truth is, I know you two care a lot for each other, so I’ll make it simple: I don’t care about what you two do regarding shagging, because you are already seventeen and adults in the eyes of the wizard law. But, what I do care, is about a Junior running around my backyard in a couple of years, so I want to make sure that you two got protection covered.”

It was awful to sit through his mother’s interrogation about which potion Juvia took to prevent pregnancy and how often she took it, while Gray wanted the ground to open so he could disappear. Once the questions were over, it was clear that the women bonded and Gray was left aside.

He was lucky that his mother’s best friend was a witch that could take him in and teach everything he knew about the Magical World. She took Lyon in too a few years before him when Zeref killed his family; Ur’s own daughter was driven to the Dark, but thankfully she was on the right side again, but still on the run.

“This letter is from my aunt.” Juvia informed him and Gray snapped out of his thoughts. “She answered about our relationship.”

Juvia’s aunt was a pure-blood who was very traditional. Juvia’s mother was the woman’s sister and ran away from home to be with a muggle, but when they died 10 years later, the old woman took the five-year-old in and raised her like a pure-blood (Juvia’s father being from Russia, few people knew about her ‘dirty’ blood) and only when the young witch turned seventeen she decided that she would tell her aunt and finally did it a few weeks after Christmas.

Gray watched her expression, from where he was lying, flip from apprehension to disbelief as she read the letter. “What did your Aunt say when you told her you were dating a Muggle-born?”

She let out a giggle. “Juvia thought she would forbid me to see you, but she said: ‘at least he’s not a muggle’.” Even Gray chuckled – he didn’t take it personally her aunt’s prejudice. “She’s seeing the bright side of it.”

“She sounds charming.” Gray pointed out with an eye roll.

Juvia chuckled. “She is absolutely terrifying.”

#

The day of the Final Battle between Hogwarts and Zeref was terrifying and so many people died, including Gray for a moment while he tried to save Juvia from one of the Dark Mage’s underlings. Thankfully, some old magic they didn’t expect brought the people who died during that minute back and that meant that the Wizard was back and pissed off for both dying and the attempt of murder of his girlfriend.

She never cried so hard in her entire life and would hate to do it again. Putting the sentimentalism away for a moment, the witch made sure Gray was alright before tell him that he should go to the Forbidden Forest – where Zeref was gathering strength – and that she would be fine with the others; Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gajeel and Wendy were there and in need of him.

Gray nodded and told her that if she died, he would be really pissed off. She responded by telling him that they still needed to discuss his own death and that she was angry with him. He smiled and disappeared in between the trees and Juvia could finally focus on the fight around her.

A couple of hours later, the fights were over and even if Juvia wanted to go after them, she stayed put like Gray would want her to. The witch helped with the hurt but her eyes would always go to the trees, expecting her boyfriend to come back to her.

When she finally saw him, he was being supported by Erza and Gajeel, Wendy right behind them and before she could think of anything else, she ran towards them and when she was close enough and was sure he was alive and wearing a smile, she threw her arms around him.

“Ow, ow, ow. Ribs. Hurt.” He hissed in pain and Juvia stopped the hug.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” She apologized but kissed his cheek without mind the dirtiness of it. “Let’s go to Polyuska; she’s cranky because she needs to take care of too many humans.” Gray chuckled and Juvia took Erza’s place by his side.

During the way she asked to their other friends how they were and asked where Natsu and Lucy were. Gajeel snorted and said that they were snogging each other like crazy after Zeref was defeated and that they left when his hand went under her blouse.

Once Gray was safely lying down on the floor (there were not too many beds available with half of the castle blown up after the night’s fight), Juvia sat by his side caressing his hair just in the way he liked it. The witch asked for his wand so she could at least conjure some cleaning material. When he asked about hers, she told him that she was caught and the enemy snapped it.

“Were you hurt?” Gray asked after hearing that she was captured and he saw her flinch. “What did they do to you?”

“Cruciatus curse.” Juvia whispered and started to clean his face and saw his eyes widen in surprise. “Not a big deal.”

“How many times?” He asked softly, putting a hand on hers.

“Five.”

“Juvia…” The wizard started but his girlfriend interrupted.

“Juvia will be fine after a good night’s sleep, alright?” She smiled and leaned to kiss his forehead. “Do you know who saved me?” Gray made a sound to indicate she could go on talking. “Your mom and Lyon-san.”

“They’re here?” He immediately tried to look around but his ribs ached too much.

“Yes. They are fine, don’t worry. The Minister sent reinforcements, and just in time, may I add.” She sighed. “We lost so many people, still.”

“I know.” Gray agreed and squeezed her hand. “But now we can rebuild the magical world without Zeref’s interference and it can be a nice place to live.”

“Hopefully.” Juvia kissed his knuckles. “Let’s try our best.”

“Of course.” Gray scoffed and then groaned in pain. “Oh, this sucks. Forget about being an Auror, this shit hurts too much. I’ll try to get a desk job.”

Juvia laughed. “You would be bored out of your mind in no time.”

“Probably.” He agreed and saw as she stopped laughing to look at him, their eyes met and Gray decided it was time for him to say what was in his mid the whole day. “I love you.” Juvia gasped and her eyes watered; they never said those words to each other so far. “I had to die once and almost die twice to have the guts to tell you. Proposing will be a nightmare.”

Juvia barely noticed the fact that he thought they would be married in the future, more focused on the words he said; she threw herself on him once again, hugging the injured man the best she could. “I love you too. So much.”

“Yeah.” He moaned. “Could you show it and not crush my broken ribs?”

Juvia let him go and laughed through the tears and apologized. He waved her off and started to chat with her as if he didn’t just made her the happier woman in the world.

They would be fine if they were together, she knew.

**Author's Note:**

> I based Juvia on a Harry Potter character: Andromeda Tonks (neé Black), who was a Slytherin, pure-blood and challenged her whole family to marry a muggle-born. She was no less of a good person for being a Slytherin, just like our baby Juvia (who admittedly worked for ‘the dark side’ once, so…). :3
> 
> So… Haha. I loved writing this. Who knows in which universe I’ll write Juvia in, right? I hoped it was a nice read, guys! Let me know your thoughts and I apologize already for the OOCness, but they are already in a relationship and I fiercely believe that Gray will actually be a snuggly bunny when alone with the person he loves. LOL


End file.
